Hotel Transylvania Retold
by zachsaur94
Summary: A young girl named Mina travels with a traveler boy named Johnny and they soon find themselves at a hotel where monsters go to rest in peace, run by Count Dracula, and meet his teenage daughter Mavis. Over time there becomes not only a connection between Johnny and Mavis, but Dracula and Mina as well.
1. Prologue

**This is a retelling of the movie with my own Ocs in the story as well as the characters from the animated series. As a disclaimer, I don't own anything belonging to Hotel Transylvania.**

* * *

Prologue

1895

It was a dark night with a thick fog covering the floor. The fog soon parted to reveal a gloomy-looking mansion surrounded by dark forest, with hooting and howling being heard in the night. The entire place had a spooky feeling in the air.

Suddenly, a back bat flew up to the mansion and up to the balcony. There it shapeshifted in a puff of mist into a humanoid shape; a tall figure dressed in a cape with a high collar. The figure opened the glass doors without even touching them and looked around the darkened room, his focus turning to the baby's crib in it.

As he crept closer, his shadow showed him reaching his arms out in a sinister pose and open his mouth to reveal two sharp, pointed fangs. This man was a vampire, and fear was in the air about what he intends to do. He was soon stepping out of the shadows ready to pounce when...

"Peek-a-boo." the figure poked his head out, revealing himself to be Count Dracula, and cooed to the baby; a cute little girl with black hair and blue eyes, which was apparently his. But his surprise only scared the baby and caused her to cry.

"No, no, no, no, no. I did not mean to startle you, my little baby." Dracula said picking her up and cradling her in his arms, calmly shushing her as the lights in the room lit up and he started softly singing to cheer her up. "Hush, little vampire, don't say a a word. Papa's gonna bite the head off a bird." The baby's crying was soon replaced with giggling.

* * *

Playful music was heard as Dracula tickled his child's tummy "Da-ba-de-bo-ba! I want to kiss your tush." he said holding up his little girl an kissing her belly. "I want to kiss your tush." He placed the giggling baby on the table and used his magic powers to help change her diaper. He first removed the diaper pins and held them in midair with one hand while using the other to dispose of the dirty diaper and replace it with a fresh new one and putting the pins back on. He then dumped the old on in a coffin-shaped diaper bin.

"I must remember to take those out and have them incinerated later." Dracula said to himself.

* * *

Dracula was seen with some Igor-like creature who was dressed like a construction worker with a yellow hard hat, while enjoying a chalice of blood substitute. They were both looking over some blueprints of what appeared to be a large castle structure, and were going through the details.

"Nice, but maybe a little more square footage." the Count suggested. "I want a lot of monsters here." The foreman turned his pencil to the eraser end to make those changes.

"Can I ask you, sir? Where did you get the idea to build this kind of place?" the deformed foreman asked the Count.

"My promise to protect Mavis. Where else?" Dracula replied waving the question off. "Ever since she was born, I've wanted to protect my little ghoul. And I wanted to be fair to all the other monsters out there. So I decided to build a place where all monsters could be safe."

Both he and the foreman were soon greeted by something clear and wet dripping down on the blueprints, and looked up to see it was Mavis sitting on the ceiling. The little vampire giggled and crawled down the wall to be at eye-level with her father. Dracula smiled lovingly while the foreman looked in confusion.

"Uh, boss? Do you think you could keep your daughter occupied?" the foreman calmly asked. "We can't risk her drool messing up the plans.

"Yes, yes, I'll take care of it." Dracula calmly replied as he picked Mavis off the wall. "Come on, my little Mavey-Wavey. Let's go play in the nursery." he said sweetly to Mavis, who giggled happily.

* * *

Time passed and Mavis soon turned four or five, at that point growing her vampire fangs and learning how to walk. The little vampire was soon hopping around with a zombie hobbyhorse, giggling as she tried to ride away from her father.

"I'm going to get you, little Mavis! I'm going to get you!" Dracula said playfully before stopping to take a break and lean against the wall to massage his sore back.

Mavis soon stopped her horsing around when she noticed the front door open. Curiosity soon came to the little vampire's mind. "What out there?" she asked before going to check it out herself.

Fearful of what may happen, Dracula quickly ran over and scooped his daughter up. "Oh, we never go out there... ever." he said and glided away and telekinetically shut the door behind him while Mavis peered over his shoulder. "You see, Mavis, out there is crawling with humans." he explained.

But this only made Mavis' curiosity cling to her mind. "What are humans?"

"Well, simply put, humans are aggressive and dangerous creatures that live for the complete destruction of all monsters." her father described.

"That sounds mean." Mavis said, feeling scared as she sank a little in his arms.

"Oh, I know, Sweet Fangs. It does." Dracula said calmly. He then looked at the bookshelf and saw a book titled "Tales of Humans" and pulled it off the shelf, deciding to read some of it to her. "Maybe a story will help you better understand." he said smiling as he glided away.

* * *

"And then the monsters ran away and were forced into hiding." Dracula read from the book while smiling at his little girl, who was hiding behind her blanket, feeling frightened from the story. "But Harry the Human found them and jumped out from under their bed!"

"I'm scared!"

"And burned their cloths." Dracula said and made Mavis hide under the covers. "And bit their toes." He grabbed her toes and gently pinched them as she squirmed. "And took their candy!" Dracula pulled the covers and found Mavis somehow disappeared. He looked around before checking under the table next to the bed. There he found her, cowering underneath and clinging tightly to a red skull-shaped lollipop.

"Don't take my candy!"

"Baby Claws, you don't need to be frightened." Dracula attempted to reassure her. "I promised your mommy I would protect you forever." he said before getting back up. Lovely ukulele music was heard and coaxed Mavis to crawl out and look up to see her daddy playing a ukulele.

"My beautiful Mavey, let me wipe all your poop away. Those humans are nastey, so with daddy you will stay." He possessed his ukulele to play on its own so he could pick Mavis up and put her on the desk before grabbing it again. "And if a human tries to harm you, I'll simply say..." His face instantly turned red and his pupils became slits as he let out ferocious and bloodcurdling roars. "...RRROOOAAARRR! ROAR!" As quick as it happened, his face instantly went back to normal with a calm and loving smile. "Because you're Daddy's girl, Daddy's girl." Mavis gave a little smile, which showed her cute little vampire fangs. "I'm your Vlady-Daddy and you're my ghoul..."

* * *

Eventually it came for Mavis to lean how to use her vampire powers, starting with changing into a bat and flying. For such an occasion, Dracula gave her a pink bicycle helmet so she'd have some protection in case her first try didn't work. Mavis was standing on the end of her bed, ready to take off, and her father was crouched in front, ready to catch her just in case.

"Just bend the legs and push off. Trust me, mouse." he said scooching back a little to give her some more space. Mavis soon did and, in an instant, changed into a bat between her dad's hands before she could touch the floor, fluttering her little bat wings with all she could. Both her and her father expressed joy with this.

"I can fly! I can fly!" Mavis cheered as she flew around the room.

"Look at you!" Dracula exclaimed with joy. "Faster, baby, faster!" he said jumping with excitement and flapping his hands at his sides. "You got it, my little voodoo doll!" Dracula soon changed into a bat with blood-red eyes and joined Mavis in the air, the both of them laughing as they flew around the candlelit chandelier.

It was at this moment when the Igor foreman came into the room to talk to Dracula. "Excuse me, sir."

"What? What?" Dracula asked annoyed, not liking being interrupted. His attention briefly turned to Mavis when he heard her hit the wall. "Ow! I'm okay." she brushed off.

"It's ready."

* * *

Both the Count and the foreman walked out on the balcony to see the work, the deformed man smiling for being happy with how it turned out.

"Looks good. Only monsters can get in?" Dracula asked calmly.

"Oh, absolutely. It's hidden real nicely." the foreman answered and listed the details while the Count used his super-vision to take a closer look. You got four-hundred acres of haunted forest in front of you." A pair of ghosts glided across a forest that had a spooky vibe to it. "You got the Land of the Undead on the perimeters." A cemetery had zombies rising out of their graves. "Any humans daring to even look over there will run away real quick." His point was proven when Dracula watched a human villager try to enter the forest, only for a zombie to pop out of the ground and scare him off. He then panned upward to see the magnificent castle they worked so hard to build. Finally, he zoomed in on the zombie construction workers who were most likely putting the finishing touches on it, only for them to stop when they noticed a zombie woman pass by and swoon over her.

The Count could only frown at this when the foreman warned him, "But of course, be smart. No bonfires. No firework shows."

"Yeah, yeah, no. N-no fire. I get it, I get it." Dracula replied, brushing off the warning.

With everything set and done, the Count turned to a small picture on the table and glided to it. The picture was of Dracula and Mavis with his wife, who was a beautiful woman with long black hair and lipstick. She was dressed in a black dress and neck choker.

"It's time, my darling Martha. The place we always talked about for Mavis." he said holding the picture and stroking it lovingly. "No one will ever harm her here."

The Count is seen walking his beloved daughter into what was to be her new home and eventually the most safest of havens for all monsters to go to... Hotel Transylvania.


	2. Out in the Woods

Out in the Woods

Present Day

It was morning, and the sun could be seen rising over the mountains. A small village was just starting to wake up with the ringing of church bells that could be heard for miles. everywhere in town people were opening their front doors and letting out yawns to greet the new day. Soon as they were all awake, they set out to start putting up monster-themed decorations all over town. The reason why was because in a couple of days, the town would be celebrating their annual Monster Festival. You see, this town is found in Transylvania, which is known to be full of monster legends, and these legends have become a major tourist attraction for the town. One particular legend is of the haunted forest just outside of it, which no human has ever dared to go into.

The town wasn't the only place the church bells were waking. Outside of town was a medium-sized inn, not far from the edge of the haunted forest. It was designed to have a medieval theme to it and was surrounded by a stone wall that encircled it. This place was known as the Sleeping Werewolf Inn, by the sign next to the door with a picture of a werewolf sleeping on a cloud. The place was run by a couple named Jasmine and Richard Helena. Jasmine had dirt-blonde hair tied in a bun and green eyes. She was also quite tall and well slimmed. Richard had brown hair and eyes and had a muscular build.

Jasmine was seen in the kitchen preparing a meal for some of their guests when she noticed something was missing. Putting the breakfast pie in the oven to bake, she walked upstairs to the first door on the left and gave it a gentle knock. "Mina, it's time to get up."

Inside the room, soft moaning was heard, and a young woman pulled back the covers and sat up and rubbed her eyes to help wake herself up. She had jet black hair and green eyes. This is Mina, Jasmine and Richard's niece and helping hand at the inn.

"Okay, Aunt Jasmine." Mina called out before yawning and getting up out of bed. After getting dressed, she left the room and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then she went downstairs and put on an apron before helping her aunt and uncle manage the inn.

As Mina was wiping a table with a wet cloth, she noticed a poster hanging on the wall that told of the upcoming Monster Festival. This put a small smile on Mina's face as she walked over to get a closer look at it.

"Can you believe the Monster Festival is in two days from now?" she asked her guardians with a cheerful expression. "I can hardly wait."

"You sure seem happy about the Monster Festival." Richard said to her, remembering that she acted this excited last year after coming to live with them.

"Why would I not be. I never got to partake in any festivals in Salem involving monsters because of my dad." Mina said with a grump at the mention of her dad. "Ugh, he is so controlling."

"That reminds me." Jasmine said coming out of the kitchen with the breakfast pie in hand. "Your father called earlier. He was demanding you return home."

"Why does that not surprise me." Mina rolled her eyes, having heard that for over a year since she came here. She paid it no mind and picked up the pie to serve one of the inn's guests.

"I'm still surprised you decided to run away." Richard then pointed out. "Why did you? Weren't you happy in Salem?"

"Oh, I was, Uncle Richard." Mina replied. "I had good friends, was a straight-A student, and had a happy childhood. But there was one thing that upset my pleasant life there... my dad." she said with an angry tone. "You see, guys, Dad has a deep hatred of monsters due to coming from a complicated bloodline. And he wants me to follow in his footsteps and have that same hatred."

"And you don't?" one of the visitors asked.

"No. In fact I seem to share Mom's more positive view of monsters." Mina explained. "Unlike my dad, Mom doesn't believe all the old tales of monsters are true. Heck, she even sees that novel that Kitty Cartwright wrote as pure nonsense."

"Monsters are Not your Friends." Jasmine said with disgust. "I've heard of it. There's hardy anything in that book that's actually true about monsters. It's all exaggerations." Both Mina and Richard nodded in agreement, having the same opinion on the book.

"And how did your mom take your decision to run away?" the guest then asked curious.

"Well, actually, she was pretty fine with it." Mina answered. "She knew I never wanted to be like Dad and thought it would be better if I was as far away from him as possible." Everyone in the inn let out a chuckle as Mina continued. "And when Dad found out and started chewing Mom out, she put her foot down and grabbed him by the ear so she could bring him down to her face and tell him, "Our daughter is a grown woman now. She can live whatever life she wants"."

The whole inn was filled with laughter from all the guests, finding Mina's story of what happened in the aftermath of her departure from home funny. Aunt Jasmine and Uncle Richard gave smiles as well. Both of them didn't really like their brother-in-law from the moment Jasmine's sister met and married him, and were glad their niece decided to get away from him.

Jasmine decided to then give her some relief and called out to her. "Mina, how about you take a break for now. Maybe take a stroll around the wood for some fresh air."

"Really? Cool." Mina smiled.

"Just remember our golden rule." Richard reminded his niece.

"Never go into the dark forest. I know." Mina rolled her eyes, having been told that ever since she moved here. She then went out the front door before they could change her mind.

* * *

The sky was clear and the air was nice and clean, a perfect day to go for a walk. Mina took a big breath of air to soak in all the fresh forest air as she took her free stroll. As far as she feels, her life has been happy since she left her father behind. Sure she had a nice life back in Salem, but her dad wanting to control her life and want her following in his footsteps was the only thing she wanted to get away from.

She found her way into town and saw the townsfolk setting up for the Monster Festival. Some put up the decorations, others set up buffet tables, and others got ready to open gift shops. This is one of the very things she loves about being in Transylvania, there are huge festivals that picture monsters in a more positive view instead of her father's hate-filled opinion. When all felt right here, Mina decided to take her stroll back outside town.

For a while, Mina skipped along the dirt road through the woods, happily humming a song. Her humming soon came to an end however, when she spotted something from the corner of her eye. It was the edge of the dark forest, the one place her uncle told her to never go into and she's been familiar with since she moved here over a year ago. Mina just stood there and stared into the blackness between the trees, with many questions running through her mind, one being the most important: What exactly is in there? For a second she felt like disobeying her uncle's warning and taking a look inside, but eventually decided not to. She then left before she could change her mind.

Eventually, Mina found herself standing near the edge of a cliff, from which she could view the whole landscape in the distance. This sight made it official; Mina was happy with her life in Transylvania. Though what her aunt and uncle don't know is sometimes she longs for a little adventure in her life. But what Mina didn't know was that her adventure was just about to begin, which started with a voice calling out in the distance.

"Hello? Hey, where are you guys?" someone could be heard from afar. Curious and concerned, Mina went to investigate and walked along the edge of the cliff to find the voice. She soon spotted a rock with a rope tied to it and looked over the cliff to see it was attached to a boy with fair skin and shaggy ginger hair. On his back was a ridiculously large backpack.

"Oh my gosh!" Mina gasped in shock. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm cool." the boy replied. "Hey, have you seen two folks around here? I was mountain climbing with them but they got ahead of me and disappeared for some weird reason."

Mina took the moment to look around for anyone but found none. "No, I don't see anyone else here. I think they might've ditched you."

"Oh, well I was kinda starting to suspect that. Bummer." the boy said disappointed. "Listen. Could you help me get up there? It's not really easy to do alone and I think the rock I tied my rope to is starting to slip."

Mina looked at the rock and saw he was right, which made her worry and agree to help. "Okay. You try walking up while I hold onto the rope." she said. The boy giving a thumbs-up to agree.

Mina quickly took hold of the rope between the rock and the edge of the cliff and with all her might tried to pull hard to help the boy up. The boy grabbed his part of the rope and put his feet firmly on the ground, in order to start climbing up to safety. The process was hard for both of them. Mina strained against the weight and the boy barely had the strength to pull himself up. But he was finally able to haul over the edge and back onto solid ground. Mina breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed on the ground.

"Man, that took a whole lot out of me." she said out of breath. "What's even in that backpack of yours?"

"Nothing much, just some stuff I brought from home and some souvenirs I got from my travels around the world." the boy told her before deciding to introduce himself. "I'm Johnathon by the way, or Johnny for short."

Mina soon got up and introduced herself back. "I'm Mina." she said holding out a hand to Johnny, who took it without hesitation and the two shook hands, becoming fast friends. "I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I like to travel the world a lot." Johnny said. "There's a whole lot out there to see when you wanna finally be independent from your parents."

"I hear you on that." Mina crossed her arms, seeing her issues with her father as no different.

Johnny then took off his backpack and put it on the ground. He then started rummaging through it to find something, only to find it was gone. "Hey, my lunch is gone. It must've fallen out when I was hanging down there."

The two of them looked over the cliff to see that Johnny was right. His lunch had fallen out and was seen at the bottom of the cliff, with a pack of raccoons laying claim to it.

"Ah, mega bummer." Johnny said disappointed.

"Well, if you want some grub, you can come to the inn I live at for some lunch." Mina offered. Johnny saw that as a good idea and went with her back to the Sleeping Werewolf Inn.

* * *

It had just become sunset back at the inn. Mina and Johnny were calmly sitting at one of the tables inside, with Johnny eating a sandwich that she made for him in the kitchen and he paid for.

"So, the Sleeping Werewolf Inn, eh?" Johnny said to Mina, intrigued by the inn's name.

"Yeah. The guys that built it wanted it to be cozy enough for even a werewolf to sleep in." Mina replied.

"Cool."

"So Johnny, you've been around Europe?" Jasmine came over sounding impressed. "Where have you been so far?"

"Well, I saw the Eiffel Tower in Paris, got a look at Big Ben in England." Johnny listed down all the places he saw. "Oh, and I recently just explored the ruins of Castle Lubov."

"Castle Lubov?" Mina said surprised. "I heard about that place. It tells a story of a beautiful woman who met a lonely count and had a family with him, before they all perished in a mysterious fire." she said sorrowful.

"Yeah. And no one even knows how that fire started." Johnny said just as sad.

"Well, there's a few theories about how it happened." Jasmine told them. "But the most believed is that it was caused by a rioting mob of villagers. But they never figured out why."

"The only ones that may know the answer to that would be the villagers themselves and the couple they turned lit torches on." Richard said while recording today's balance in the cash register.

The front door suddenly opened, and everyone looked to see two people entering the inn, most likely tourists. One was a large man with a black beard and a bald head dressed in a black leather jacket. The other was a blond woman who wore a light-blue bandana on her head. The two of them looked like they had a scary encounter with something. Jasmine quickly set a table for them so they could calm down a little.

"Are you folks okay?" Richard asked with concern. "What happened?"

"We came to enjoy all that Transylvania had to offer." the woman told him. "And then we heard about this spooky forest just outside town."

"Wait." Mina said, suspecting which one they were talking about. "Do you mean the one not too far from here that my uncle always tells me never to go anywhere near?"

"Yes! Yes! That's the one!" the man exclaimed. "And we wanted to explore it. So we ignored the warnings and went right in. But when we did, things started happening and we got so terrified." he started bawling and cried in his hands while his friend tried to comfort him on the shoulders. Johnny, who continued to eat his sandwich while enjoying this conversation like it was a fun movie, just smiled and took a photo of the two with his phone, something that Mina felt annoyed about with how he's treating this.

Jasmine decided to escort the two upstairs to the bedrooms. "Maybe you should stay the night here so you can calm down." she told them. "A calm night at our inn usually helps." The two softly complied and followed her upstairs, both Mina and Richard feeling concerned with what they went through.

Johnny however, felt intrigued by the idea of a spooky forest. "I think I should check this place out."

"What?!" Mina exclaimed, not believing what she heard. "Did you not hear what they said?"

"Yeah, I heard it." Johnny replied as he picked up his backpack and put it on his back. "But come on, how scary could it be?" Pretty soon he was out the door.

Mina only gave a reluctant sigh. "I should probably go with him to make sure he doesn't get hurt." she muttered.

"Absolutely not, young lady!" Ricard was quick to protest. "You've been told to stay away from that place and never go in there under any circumstances. And this is not gonna be an exception."

"Uncle, I can't just stand idly by while someone goes there and gets hurt by some unknown danger in that forest. Or worse, killed." Mina tried to convince him. "Besides, I remember everything you taught me about surviving in the outdoors. I know how to handle myself."

Richard wanted to stay to his opinion, but his niece did have a point; He did take her out camping and teach her everything there is to know about surviving in the wilderness, especially here in Transylvania. Finally, he gave in.

"Oh, all right. But if you're not back here by morning, your aunt and I will worry." he warned her.

"I understand, Uncle." Mina replied. She then quickly put together her handbag with many things that could be of help to her, such as a case of make-up and her cellphone, and headed out the door after Johnny.


	3. Welcome to Hotel Transylvania

Welcome to Hotel Transylvania

For as far as the ear can hear, all sounded quiet in the dark forest. There wasn't the sound nor sight of either a bird or a squirrel. That all changed when something sped by fast. It was a black hearse riding through the forest, its front shown having a golden bat hood ornament. As it went by, silhouettes of different creatures soon appeared, though still concealed by the darkness, as if they were following it. They all looked like they had suitcases in their hands.

The hearse's course soon came to a spot where the ground shifted downward, revealing a hidden tunnel. The hearse drove down and followed the passage until it soon reached the exit, where at the end was none other than Hotel Transylvania. The place was more lively at night that it is during the day. As the hearse drove across the stone bridge, stone gargoyles flew down to greet the guests who were arriving.

Coming to a complete stop, the driver of the hearse stepped out, revealed to be the Headless Horseman, now dressed in a chauffeur attire. He placed the pumpkin he used for a head on his shoulders and prepared to open the passenger door, only to jump back when a large number of wolf pups burst out of the hearse, followed by a little girl pup with a pacifier in her mouth; her name was Winnie. The mother, Wanda, came out next. She got out with a grunt due to being pregnant.

The father, Wayne, who had a worn-out look on his face, was the last to get out, and calmly tipped the horseman. "Yeah, it's a mess back there." he told him. The horseman just smiled and tipped his hat as he took the dollar.

Then, a bunch of zombies dressed as bellhops soon surrounded the hearse and smashed through the windows and even the ceiling to grab and pull out the luggage the werewolf family brought with them. The zombies then proceeded to carry them up to the hotel entrance despite the goofy difficulties their zombie nature gave them, such as on trying to pick up two cases, only for his arms to come off and have to follow the rest of him by bouncing the cases.

Passing through a revolving door at the entrance, the lobby was full of visitors and guests. Monsters of all shapes and sizes socialized with one another, sat down to read newspapers, or checked in to get a room. There were yetis, a green blob, gremlins, a pink cyclops, gill-men, a humanoid fly, skeletons, hag women, floating brains, goblins and trolls, Bigfoot and Sasquatch, a hydra, a female mummy and many others. Witch maids used their broomsticks and magic to clean up the place, zombie bellhops carried luggage everywhere, and gargoyle waiters carried plates of monster snacks to guests who ordered them. Count Dracula walked down the stairs at the right end-corner of the room with a smile on his face and shouted with his arms out and his voice full of enthusiasm...

"Welcome to Hotel Transylvania!"

A band of skeletons dressed as a Mariachi band played lively music in the background as the Count gave out itineraries to every monster he passed by. "Human free since 1898. Your safest destination. Take an itinerary. I have personally designed a spectacular schedule of events, all leading to my daughter's birthday extravaganza tomorrow."

"We always look forward to coming every year, Count." a gremlin man said as he walked with his wife and took an itinerary. "We enjoy the safety so much."

"Of course, that's why we built it." Dracula replied politely and turned around to greet more monsters. "Yes, good evening." A white gillman greeted the Count in a language that Dracula could understand. "Thank you, Marty. You look pale as well."

A lime-green colored blob soon came over and greeted the Count, accompanied by a smaller one with pink hair fashioned in a ponytail and pink glasses. The larger blob spoke in a blubbering sound that the Count also understood. "It's nice to see you too, Blobby." he said and bent down to greet the little blob. "And Wendy, too. How nice to see you."

Wendy could only bounce up and down with a squeal of excitement. "I'm so happy for Mavis! You think she'll like the present I picked out for her?" She showed the Count a package that was wrapped in lime-green paper and a pink ribbon.

"I don't see any reason why she wouldn't." Dracula replied in a soft tone. Wendy gave a cute smile before she and her dad slithered away to rent a room.

Not long after, an animated suit of armor, one of the security guards of the hotel, ran over to inform the Count of something. "Sir, we have an urgent pluming issue!"

"Pluming? On it!" Dracula said in a serious tone and called one of the maintenance staff over. "Mr. Ghouligan!"

Mr. Ghouligan, who was a zombie janitor, came over with a groan, as if to say "yes, sir?".

"There is a clogged toilet in room 348." the armor told them, and the view zoomed out to reveal the resident of said room: Bigfoot. The giant beast gave off a shrug with an embarrassed roar.

"It's okay. We all get stomachaches, Mr. Bigfoot." the Count reassured while Mr. Ghouligan gave a nervous groan as he held out his plunger, sounding like he wasn't looking forward to the task.

It was at this moment when the werewolf pups swarmed through the door and were soon all over the lobby. They caused all sorts of mischief, such as terrorizing the guests, jumping around on the pipe organ, and even urinating on the furniture.

"Hey, kids, reel it in!" Wayne tried to scold, though the pups didn't really listen, as evidenced by the one dragging a Venus flytrap with a chest in its mouth across the floor right past him. "You're only supposed to make Mom and Dad miserable."

One pup was wildly gnawing on Dracula's cape, and the Count picked it up with him still attached to calmly scold him. "Now, now. Is that any way to behave? This is a hotel, not a cemetery."

"Sorry, Uncle Drac."

The Count put the pup down as his parents came over to greet him. "Drac, how are ya?" Wayne happily greeted. He and his wife were old friends of the Lord of Darkness.

"Wayne, my old friend!" Drac said happily with one arm wrapped around the werewolf father's shoulders.

"Couldn't wait for this weekend. Always great to be out of the shadows for a couple of days." Wayne said relieved.

"The family looks beautiful, let me just clean up their filth." Dracula told them before calling out for some of the maids to do said task. "Housekeeping!"

On cue, three witch maids zoomed in on their brooms and quickly used their magic to put everything back to the way it was before the pups' antics, chasing them off in the process, at least for now. One witch came over to a puddle of urine that one pup left at the foot of a chair and used a living sponge to soak up the discarded liquid, the sponge laughing wildly as it did so.

The pups soon returned to their wild antics in an instant and pounced on some zombies that were entering the lobby with three large boxes in hand. Toppling over, the zombies dropped the boxes, one of which opened and revealed its contents to be none other than the parts of Frankenstein's Monster. His head bounced along the red carpet, grunting with every landing, until he was caught by Dracula.

"Frankie, my boy!" Drac happily greeted. "Look at you. Still traveling by mail, Mr. Cheapo, huh?"

"It's not a money thing. I have a plane phobia, okay?" Frank explained with slight embarrassment. "At any moment those engines could catch-"

"Fire." Wayne butted in. "Yeah, yeah. 'Fire bad!' We know." he said, which Frank felt annoyed by. But that was only brief when he looked back at the boxes and noticed one of Wayne's pups raising one of his legs, about to pee on the smaller box.

"Hey! That is not a fire hydrant, it's the box my son is in!"

Dracula quickly came and shooed the pup away before he could do it and used one of his claws to cut up the tape on the box. Opening it and reaching in, he pulled out the disembodied head of Frank's son, Hank-n-Stein, who looked like a spitting image of his dad.

"Hankie, my boy! So glad to see you!" Drac happily said to his honorary nephew.

"Thanks, Uncle Drac." Hank replied. "Man, I gotta say, traveling by mail is so much better than by plane." he said before getting all fearful. "I mean, who knows when those engines are gonna break down and catch-"

"We know, Hank. Me and your dad already went through this." Wayne told him, making Frank give another annoyed look.

Dracula suddenly spotted the zombies trying to assemble Franks body, and doing it poorly on account of having Frank's hand in his neck socket. The Count put Frank's head in Wayne's hands an Hank's in Wanda's and zipped over to criticize his workers. "Augustus, Porridge Head, C'mon! Does that look like Frankenstein's head?!" Unknown to him, his cape suddenly started levitating on its own, which Wayne noticed and pointed out.

"Hey Drac, buddy, what's going on with your cape there?"

"What do you mean?" Dracula asked before feeling something pinch his behind and making him yelp in surprise. "AH! Who pinched me?!" The culprit was none other than Griffin the Invisible Man, who could only be noticed by wearing a pair of dark and light brown striped glasses.

"Guilty. You're irresistible." he said.

"Yes, very amusing, Invisible Man." Dracula said sarcastically. "Hello, great to 'see' you!" he then joked and laughed, Frank and Wayne joining in.

"Ah, never gets old." Griffin took the joke aside and just took off his glasses, folded them up and put them away while the Count continued to laugh for a bit.

SMACK!

Dracula was slapped in the face by an invisible hand. He laughed slyly and took a swipe back at him, but missed. "Missed me." Griffin mocked and punched the Count in the belly this time. Dracula then unsheathed his claws and swung at the air three times to try and hit him. But Griffin just kept taunting him. "Miss me, miss me, miss me!"

"Okay, you win." Dracula said, feigning defeat, and pulled out a strip of bacon. "Hold this bacon." he said with a smile and gave it to him.

"Why am I holding bacon?" Griffin was suddenly swarmed by some of the wolf pups, making a visible outline of him seen. All while Drac just smiled at his cleverness. "Ahh! Ah-ah! Noo! Get 'em off! Ouch!"

Drac, Frank, and Wayne all chuckled at Griffin's expense for a brief moment before being alerted by a gust of wind that blew sand everywhere. Suddenly a small sandstorm appeared at the front door and quickly formed a large pile of sand. At the top burst a large mummy known as Murray, another one of Dracula's old friends.

"Here comes the PARTY!" he cried as he slid down the sand on his belly toward Drac, followed by his son Pedro, who was his son and able to be told apart from him by a red cap he wore. "Whoo-hoo!"

"Hello, Murray!" Dracula greeted excitedly.

Drac! What's up, buddy?" Murray tried to give his old friend a hug, only for the Count to duck and come up behind him with a serious glare.

"The sand! Murray, the sand! Always with the sand!" he scolded the large mummy, getting in his face and rubbing grains of sand through his fingers to make his point.

"Ah, I don't think anyone minds it, man." Pedro defended. His point was made when some of the wolf pups were seen playing in the sand like one does when playing in the snow, such as sliding down the pile or throwing it like snowballs.

Pedro then turned to his friends Hank and Wendy. Hank was shown to be halfway assembled, with his head and arms in their proper places on his torso. "Hey, you guys made it." he said giving the golem kid a high five."

"We got all our presents for Mavis." Wendy told him, Hank pulling out his to prove it, his being a purple package with a black ribbon. "Did you remember to bring yours?"

"Relax, guys, I got it right here." Pedro pulled out his present, which was wrapped up like a mummy and tied in golden ribbons.

"I'm hoping it's not another cursed artifact, like the last present you got from the crypt was." Hank said concerned.

Pedro gave an annoyed sigh at that. "Give a cursed scepter on your birthday to use as a backscratcher one time, and you just can't let it go, can you?" he deadpanned.

Murray happily greeted the werewolf couple with a hug. "Wolfie! Wanda! Frank!" He grabbed the golem's head and playfully roared at him. "AAAAAAH!" Frank roaring back. "AAAAAAH!" The two laughed together soon after.

"I love this guy!" Murray said joyfully hugging Frank's head. "You're always bringing it full tilt. You're looking skinny too, now that you're just a head."

"Oh-ho-ho, okay." Frank laughed off. "You pay for that." he playfully warned, managing to point a finger at the mummy while his hand was being carried by a zombie. Another Zombie took Frank's head and put him back on his body. He looked halfway completed, but had his left hand where his head should go and his head where his right arm is suppose to be. He looked less than pleased with this.

"So what's up, Drac?" Murray asked as he walked by. "The hotel is lookin' off the hook."

Frank hopped over to the Wayne and his wife and the kids to show them something. "Hey guys, watch this." He then concentrated on his lower body, which was being used a a trampoline by two wolf pups on one end of the lobby. The legs got up and started sneaking around the other guests.

"By the way, you were right about those directions." Murray told the Count.

"Oh good, good."

"Yeah, I took the Tigris through the Nile and there was absolutely no traffic." Murray explained, unaware that Frank's lower half crawled up to him without him even noticing. The golem's legs stood up behind the mummy and let out a loud fart. Murray could only give a shocked expression from what happened and how close it sounded, like it was him that did it. Dracula however, looked at the mummy with an annoyed look, actually believing Murray was responsible for it.

"You're kidding me, right in my lobby?"

"Drac, I swear, man. I-I don't run like that." Murray tried to defend himself while Frank and the rest of the group laughed at his little prank on Murray, even Murray's son.

"Okay, I'll admit, that was funny." Pedro told Hank. "Your dad has officially won my respect."

"Housekeeping!" Dracula ordered, wanting to take care of this before it stank up the whole lobby. A witch maid flew over and used a fireplace bellows to suck up the stink, while Murray kept feeling embarrassed by the whole ordeal. She quickly flew over the the nearby fireplace and blew it into the open fire, which caused an eruption of green flames to blast out.

Both Murray and the female Mummette watched the whole thing and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I was not the cause of that." Murray told her, but she just huffed in disgust and walked away as he sank his head in continued embarrassment.

Dracula continued to glare until a spider lowered itself down to tell the Count, "We're ready." She pulled herself back up to show every monster the web they designed to have the words "Happy 118th Birthday, Mavis" weaved on it. Everyone could only awe with joy, happy that Mavis is practically ready to become a grown-up.

"If only Martha were here to see this." Wanda sighed happily.

"She's always here, Wanda." Dracula said lightly patting a fist over his heart.

"You know, just because Martha has a place for you there, it doesn't mean you shouldn't open it for someone else." Frank told the Count, all his other friends mumbled in agreement. They always wanted Drac to be happy for his wife's sake and suggested he try and find another special girl to fill the gap left in his heart from her passing.

"After all, it's gotta be hard for you to run the hotel and raise Mavis at the same time." Wayne added, comparing it to his current lifestyle as a father to hundreds.

"And no offense, but you can't be too picky." Griffin said. "You haven't had a date in a hundred years."

"Look, guys, I appreciate the suggestion, but it's not really up to me." Dracula calmly declined. "You only zing once, and I did. I doubt I'll ever find anyone as lovely as Martha." With that done, the Count walked away to speak to all the guests while standing on a stool that was made out of toads (practically a toad-stool). "Okay friends, I am so glad you are here to celebrate, another birthday for my sweet little Mavis, and another successful year of refuge...FROM THEM!"

One of the zombies turned on a slideshow projector that displayed photos of humans in modern-day attire and going on with their daily lives, though Dracula and the monsters misinterpreted their lifestyles as new means to threaten them.

"These are recent human images our surveillance has uncovered." Drac began telling. "They are getting fatter so as to overpower us. And they are wearing less clothing, allowing more movement to strangle us or cut open our heads and put candy in them." All the monsters gasped in shock with every pic they saw. "But they will never find us here." Dracula said before shouting defiantly at the last pic of a little boy enjoying an ice-cream cone. "EVIL VILLAIN, YOU WILL NEVER WIN!" He then smiled back to the crowd as the projector was turned off. "Okie-dokie, fun starts in thirty minutes. Right now I have to see my little girl." he said gliding to the elevator.

"She's not so little anymore!" Frank pointed out.

"Yes she is!" Dracula shot back and gave a bloodcurdling roar to silence anyone's protests. "RRROOOAAARRR!" He instantly changed back to a calm demeanor with a smile as the elevator doors closed, leaving everyone taken aback by his outburst.

"Something tells me he still wants to treat Mavis like a little kid." Wendy said to Hank and Pedro, feeling concerned for her vampire friend.

"Yeah, he's probably planning to celebrate her birthday like he tried to celebrate her Fangceanera." Hank replied, remembering how that turned out before Mavis decided to do the real tradition herself.

Their conversation ended when a new voice caught everyone's attention. "What's going on? Are we at the hotel?" It was coming from the third big box that came with Frank and his son, and a woman's finger poked out to cut the tape and open it. The box then popped open to reveal Eunice, Frank's wife and Hank's mother. She had her head held in one of her hands as she nagged at her husband. "Frank, did you book us for a tandem massage? did you get us a table ad Hunchback? Did you do anything?"

Her nagging was stopped when Griffin closed the box and sat on it. "You're welcome." Everyone could still hear Eunice inside and tell she was still cross. "What's going on?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the elevator, Dracula couldn't help but think about what his friends said about finding a new girl. Sure it's been hard to raise Mavis and run the hotel all at once, which having a wife would make easier. But he just felt like he couldn't do that. It was like he said, you only zing once on your life.

"Who an I kidding." he mumbled to himself. "Even if you could zing more than once, I'm never going to find anyone like Martha."


	4. First Night Out

First Night Out

Mavis had grown up so much since the hotel was first built. She was now an attractive, teenage Gothic beauty of a vampire. She was up in her room looking in a mirror to practice a talk she expects to have with her father, even though being a vampire means she has no reflection to talk to while she does it.

"Dad, you said that when I turned 118, I could go out into the world like every other adult that gets to come and go from this hotel." She then mimicked her father's voice and accent. "But Mavey-Wavey, it's not safe, bleh, bleh-bleh." She then went back to her normal voice and walked up the wall towards the ceiling. "Dad, thirty years ago, you promised. I remember, we were both eating mice and you specifically said that you gave me your word."

As Mavis worked on that, her father finally exited the elevator and calmly made his way to her room, walking past other rooms with shrunken heads on the doors that said "Do not disturb." and just ignoring them.

Drac then walked past a witch maid that happily greeted the Count. "Good morning, Your Eminence."

"Maid, clean up this room!" a shrunken head demanded, much to the maid's annoyance.

Dracula soon made it to Mavis' room, numbered 174, with the shrunken head noticing his presence. "Oh, it's you. Glad you could make it." she said sarcastically.

"Is she up yet." the Count asked.

"Oh, she's up." the head replied. "She's ready to go. And by 'go', I mean 'go'. As in go check the world out. What you gonna do? What you gonna say?"

"I got it covered." Drac brushed off. "Please relax. Just do your job." He then opened the door and came into the room with much fatherly enthusiasm in his voice as he looked for his little girl. "Good morning, Mavey-Wavey! Happy birthday, my little mouse!"

Mavis popped out floating upside-down. "Thank you, Dad. I know it's my birthday." she said in a bored tone.

"I have so much fun planned. Whoo-hoo!" Dracula cheered. "But first, we go catch some scorpions together. Just the two of us, yes Deadums?" he asked while playfully pinching Mavis' cheek.

Mavis got down on the floor and stopped her dad's playful teasing. "Dad, please let me speak. There's something we have to talk about."

"You want to go out into the world. You can."

"Aha! I knew you were gonna say that." Mavis swung around and pointed at her father with a smug smile. "But Dad, you gave me your word. You know that I know that a Dracula's word is sacred, that our trust is the core of our..." She froze when she realized what her dad just said. "Wait, what?"

"I said you can go." Dracula calmly told her.

Mavis still felt skeptical. "You're just playing with me."

"No, no, no, no." Dracula defended. "You're old enough to drive a hearse now, you're old enough to make your own choices. You can go."

Mavis' skepticism was instantly replaced with excitement after hearing her father's words. "Holy rabies! HOLY RABIES!" She embraced him in a loving hug and dashed to her closet, coming out with a suitcase in her hand while wearing a Hawaiian shirt like a jacket and putting on a straw hat. She then dashed past her dad and to the window where she turned into a bat and got ready to fly away, only for Dracula to stop her before she could leave.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop. Wait a second, Sweetfangs. Where are you going?" he asked coming over to the window.

"Oh, well, I'm going to Paradise." Mavis explained. "And this is some stuff that I thought I would need."

"Paradise?"

"Yeah, you know." Mavis said changing back and pulling out a postcard that depicted said place. "It's that place out there where you and Mom met. Auntie Wanda says that you two were just like 'zing'."

"I don't know from 'zing'." Dracula said unsure. "W-where did you find card?"

"In one of your drawers." Mavis admitted. "Why won't you ever tell me about how you met?" she then asked.

"Well, it's a little complicated to explain." Dracula told her. "And Paradise is a bit of a nickname for that place. It's actually Hawaii."

"Ha-what-what?" Mavis asked confused.

Dracula's eyes widened from that for a brief moment, but he then changed the subject back to Mavis' birthday. "Look, honey, I know you're excited, but everyone has gone to great lengths to come see you on your birthday."

A feeling of sadness came over Mavis. "I know, they always do." she said and turned around and changed into a bat to slump on her suitcase. "Aren't I getting a little old for these parties? I love them, but I really wanna see new things, maybe meet somebody my age."

Dracula saw this moment to try and comfort his daughter. "Come on." He then noticed her eyes getting big and her lower lip quivering, a look that he recognized all too well. "No, don't do that. Don't give me the pouty bat face." he pleaded, but quickly gave in. "Okay, there is a human village just a little ways past the cemetery. You can go there and be back in like thirty minutes or so. I-it should be plenty for your first time."

Mavis gave a little sigh as she thought about it. "Well, it's not Ha-wee-wee, but I guess it's still technically out there!" she then said excitedly. "Okay, okay, okay!" She quickly grabbed her suitcase and flew back to the closet. She came back out in her vampire form and looked at her dad with a heartwarming smile and gave him a loving hug.

"Thanks for trusting me."

"Of course, my little one. I gave you my word." Dracula said as he hugged her back, though he had a look on his face like his words weren't entirely true. But Mavis didn't seem to notice. Their hug ended when all of Dracula's friends and their kids entered the room to greet the birthday girl.

"Hey honey. Look at this." They all said together.

"Hey guys." Mavis greeted.

"Happy birthday!" Wendy, Hank and Pedro said together.

"Thanks, you guys." Mavis said. "I'm glad you made it."

"Us too." Wendy said before getting all excited. "I can't believe you're soon gonna be old enough to make your own choices!"

"Yeah, like sitting on the couch and gorging on junk food all you want." Pedro said pulling out a grilled-cheese sandwich and wolfing it down, much to Mavis and Wendy's slight disgust.

"Though I still think it's better to still be treated like a kid." Hank then said. His idea was supported with Frank and Eunice making goo-goo faces at him, much to his enjoyment. He then looked at Mavis and saw her looking at him with a disapproving frown. "But you can be entitled to your opinion too." he said defensively, which Mavis then smiled.

Frank then came over and bent down to talk to her. "You excited about tomorrow?"

"Not as excited as I am right now." Mavis replied. "You're not gonna believe this, but Dad is letting me go out on my own to see a human village!"

"WHAT?!" everyone gasped in shock, before being pushed aside by Eunice. "Excuse me. Drac! Have you lost it?!" she asked the Count before grabbing his daughter and hugging her in a protective manner. "Letting your own daughter out there with those horrible humans you always tell us about?! That's why you built this place! They hate us! They're vicious! AND THEY'RE VERY LOUD!" she then told Mavis while screaming at the top of her lungs.

"She's pretty loud herself." Pedro whispered to Hank, the young golem quietly nodding in agreement due to being her son and living with her. Even Dracula felt just as irritated with Eunice's loud ranting.

"Auntie Eunice, maybe they've changed." Mavis tried to reassure. "I'm just gonna fly down the street and see how it goes." she explained to everyone.

All the adults and the kids still felt unsure about this. They all love Mavis like she was family and didn't want to see her get hurt, or worse, killed. But she is practically an adult herself now and should be allowed to make her own choices. This made them agree a long time ago that when that time came they should start treating her like one. So the least they could do was try to support her decision.

"Well, if your dad says it's okay, then I see no reason to stop you." Hank said with a shrug.

"Okay, honey, be safe." Wanda said. "Bring warm clothes and a sword."

"And look out for pitchforks." Griffin added.

"Don't you let anybody scoop your brains out either." Murray warned.

"You should also stay away from garlic patches too." Pedro advised.

Blobby gargled a warning that Wendy translated. "My dad says if things don't work out, you should use your powers to escape. I think you should start with your hypno-eyes to freeze everyone, then change into a bat and fly away."

"Maybe stay in the shadows." Wayne suggested. "It's more fun to just observe, from under a house."

Frank frowned at everyone's caution words and calmly told them off. "Guys, guys, she can handle it. She's a Dracula for Pete sake." Of course, this didn't stop him from turning to his honorary niece and whispering his own advice. "But seriously, watch out for fire. Fire bad." he said gazing out into space with the thought.

Mavis just rolled her eyes with a smile at all her honorary aunts and uncles' caution words. "It's okay, guys. I'll be careful. I promise." she reassured. Mavis then turned and walked to the window, turning back around to see everyone giving encouraging smiles, showing that they truly trust her. She couldn't help but smile at this.

"Bye everyone." she said before jumping backwards out the window. "Whoo-hoo!" Mavis bore a smile on her face while she was in freefall. And the moment she was near the ground she changed into her bat form and flew off in the direction her father told her. She flew over the moat and slid the tip of her wing against the surface of the water as she did so, embracing the freedom she finally has.

Frank looked out the window to watch her go, feeling proud of her. But what he was also proud of was how his friend Dracula was taking it so well. "Drac, I can't believe how calm you are about her leaving. I-I'm proud of you." he told his buddy, only to realize he wasn't there anymore, much to his confusion. "Drac? Drac? Where di-where did Drac go?" he asked the others.


End file.
